


Christmas Eve

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik spend Christmas Eve with the kids at the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphorbic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorbic/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2012.  
> Prompt by Euphorbic.

Erik opened an eye. He knew right away what day it was. Christmas Eve. For a week already Charles and he had made preparations for tonight: food, gifts, everything was ready. The kids would be delighted.

He turned around in the bed and looked at the younger man at his side. The blue eyes he liked so much remained closed, and red lips were half opened. Erik had a hard time refraining himself from kissing that pretty mouth.

Noises came from the kitchen downstairs. The kids were up and preparing breakfast – more like burning it. The clatters woke up Charles, who stirred under the covers, groaning.

« Hello, dear, » he eventually said to Erik after one more yawn.

« Ready for today's party? »

« Party? » Charles repeated, clearly at a loss. Then understanding flashed into his eyes. He stood up suddenly, half naked despite the coolness of the room, and ran to the window. When he opened the curtains, he moaned and a frown appeared on his beautiful face.

« Something's wrong, Charles? »

« Nevermind, » he answered, then proceeded to dress himself. He was gone a minute later.

« What the fuck is going on? » Erik wondered.

All day long, Charles remained grumpy. Sometimes he would look outside and sigh sadly.

But Erik soon guessed what the problem was. He peered at the garden: the frosted grass sparkled under the sun, but that was it. Not a single trace of snow. And Charles loved a snowy Christmas. It saddened Erik to know that his lover was disappointed, but he couldn't do anything about it.

  


The evening came and with it the delicious dinner. They finished cooking and everyone sat at the table to enjoy the meal. The kids were so excited that Charles' gloomy face did nothing to the festive atmosphere. Only Erik looked at the young man regularly and noticed the dejection in his features. Although Charles tried hard to smile. Oh did he try.

It was already late when the kids cleared the table and went to bed. Charles and Erik put the wrapped presents under the Christmas tree without a word, then went to the study to finish a game of chess. What was possibly the highlight of Erik's days became torture. Charles' moves were stupid often enough to ruin the game for Erik.

At Charles' next move, he said: « I'll be right back, » and left the room. He didn't have anywhere to go but he needed fresh air. He headed for the winter garden, and sat on one of the wicker chairs. That was when he saw it.

He immediately ran to the study and grabbed Charles' arm. « Erik? What's happening? Let me go, Erik! »

But he took him to the veranda, and forced Charles to look at the sky. On the glass above their heads, a couple of snowflakes were melting, and more were joining them. It was finally snowing.

Charles watched the little beads of snow floating against the darkness of the midnight sky. Tomorrow, there would be snow angels, and snow fights, and snowmen. But for now, he was just happy to be with the man he loved, mesmerized by the snowflakes glowing in the ethereal light of the moon. « Merry Christmas, Erik. »


End file.
